Damn The Teacher & Damn The Apprentice
by Wyndi
Summary: The Sandman becomes Raven's apprentice of sorts, and gets a taste of what Raven considers enlightenment.


Character/s: The Sandman (Jim Fullington), Raven (Scott Levy).  
  
Disclaimer: I own NO ONE depicted in these fics. I am not endorsed by any person, corporation, federation, promotion, etc., nor do I receive any monies for writing sick and twisted tales of their imagined goings-on. Inspired by "Apprendiz" by Alejandro Sanz (lyrics & English translation at the end). Lyrics, quotations, etc. used without permission. No infringement or disrespect to the various artisans is intended, so please don't sue me.  
  
Notes: This was based in large part on RPG interactions. The song I used came from sassyfrassy, who gave me a very great gift by sharing it with me.  
  
* * *  
  
Y'know? 'Masochist' is such a strong word. Sure, I can take an ass beating along with the best, but there's times when even I've had enough. Maybe 'glutton for punishment' would be better. I mean, I willingly work with the guy, don't I? I could've left ECW. I had lots of chances to switch companies, but I stayed. Something in me wouldn't let me go, not while he's still here.  
  
And it's not just work, either. I voluntarily hang out with him in my spare time. Well, 'hang out' might not be a real good way to describe what we do. More like 'see how much the other guy can take.' And we can both take a lot. At the very least, it's been educational.  
  
Jesus, how did I end up in such a fucked up situation, anyway? Oh yeah. The fucker drugged me the first time I came over to his house. We were supposed to be watching the Super Bowl but it turned into a whole different kinda game.  
  
Bastard.  
  
* * *  
  
I wake up tied to a fuckin' chair, my head pounding like I been hit by a freight train, wondering what the fuck is going on. First thing I see is Scott Levy standing in front of me, smirking.  
  
"You mother fucking piece of shit! You let me go right fuckin' now or you're really gonna be sorry!"  
  
He sends a hard right across my jaw, splitting my lip immediately. Doesn't say anything. Just hits me and stands there. Watching me. Tryin' to figure out what I'm gonna say next, probably. He gets more of the same. And so do I. He's good with his fists, I'll give him that.  
  
If that was all it was, I could even be okay with it, him being a brutal son of a bitch. But he gets this look in his eye whenever his blows connect with my body. I guess you could call it lust. It's some kinda fuckin' rapture, that's for damn sure. I mouth off, he hits me again. Sure, it hurts, but like I said, I can take a beating.  
  
"Come on, Jim, is that the best you've got? Surely you can be more creative than that..."  
  
There's nowhere for me to go and if I try to turn away, he grabs hold of my hair and hits me again. Sure, it pisses me off, but there's just something about the way he obviously enjoys hurting me that fucking turns me on. In those moments, I have his undivided attention. I'm the most important person to him in the whole fuckin' world. I know he's getting off on this and he's plotting, tryin' to figure out what to do to me next.  
  
"I'm going to teach you a few things tonight, Jim. A few things about pleasure and pain. Class is now in session, so I suggest you pay attention."  
  
Oh, great. Now he thinks he's some kinda fuckin' teacher. Lovely. Well, I hate to disappoint him, but this is one lesson I don't wanna attend. Of course, I don't have a whole lotta choice in the matter right now, do I?   
  
"Fuck you, Scotty!"  
  
He slaps me across the face. Open-handed. Like I'm some kind of fuckin' bitch. It doesn't hurt me physically so much as mentally. He knows that shit pisses me off. I've told him time and time again not to slap me around in the ring, yet he does it anyway. And he does it again here, just because he knows I hate it.  
  
"For tonight, it's 'Raven.' Remember that, won't you?"  
  
"Live your gimmick much, Scotty?"  
  
Another slap, a whole lot harder than the first one. One that actually hurt. My face is throbbing and I know I'm gonna be bruised tomorrow. Fucker's a lot stronger than I thought.   
  
"I won't tell you again, James."  
  
'James?!' What happened to just plain 'Jim?' He's trying to get inside my head, find shit that'll get to me, try and psyche me out. Maybe nobody's ever stood up to him like this before. Who knows? I sure as shit can't tell him that being called 'James' really does bother me. Like I'm gettin' called into the principal's office. God knows I spent enough time there when I was a kid.   
  
DAMMIT! He's already doing it! Mother fucker and his stupid fucking head games. I'll just tune him out. I'll tune him out and nothing he says'll matter to me. I don't have to respond, I don't have to react, and I sure as shit don't have to let him know that he's already getting to me.  
  
"Do you understand me, James?"  
  
He doesn't like it when I curse at him and he doesn't like it when I don't answer. Hmph. No pleasing the guy, I guess. Indecisive fucker. The throbbing in my jaw and the pounding in my temples are so constant now, I'm almost not even aware of it.  
  
"I asked you a question. Now answer me."  
  
"Suck my cock, Scotty!"  
  
He's striking me over and over again now, forehand, backhand, forehand, backhand. Jesus, I'm really starting to feel it now. He's still demanding I answer him and he's not liking the fact that I can stay silent under his assault.   
  
Finally I need a break. Just a few moments when he's not hitting me so I can clear my head and think of a way out of this.  
  
"Fine! Yes, I understand."  
  
There's his answer. Too fuckin' bad if he doesn't like it. The fist connecting with my cheek tells me he doesn't.  
  
"This is for your own good, James. I want to be able to take you to such incredible heights, show you what your body is capable of, but I can't do that if you continue to defy me."  
  
So now I'm 'defying' him? How can he say that? I answered his question, didn't I? I snort out a few more curses, calling into question the marital state of his parents. He doesn't like that. Maybe it's a touchy subject for him. Hafta remember that one.  
  
"I can see you're going to be difficult. If that's the case, then I can't apologize for what I'm going to do to you."  
  
I'd ask him how much worse it could possibly be, but how the fuck do you try and predict the actions of someone who'll go to the lengths he did to get me helpless and at his mercy? A little sweet talk oughta calm him down a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, Raven."  
  
He tilts his head to the side, tryin' to decide if I'm being sincere or not. Another round of abuse tells me he's decided I'm still fighting him. Good. Keeps the game interesting. Good thing I don't hafta worry about how pretty I look in the ring. He's really doing a number on me.  
  
And what the fuck does he think he's gonna accomplish by blindfolding me? Like I can't smell him when he's near me. He always wears the same fuckin' aftershave. Of course, I can't tell him that I've grown to love the smell of whatever it is he wears. It's just a part of him that's uniquely Scotty. Yeah, I'm far too turned on by him for my own good.  
  
"Still with me, James?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Another slap.  
  
"You will not answer me that way, do you understand?"  
  
Fine, have it your way.  
  
"Yes, Raven."  
  
"That's so much better, James."  
  
Jesus, his voice is a little too fuckin' close to my ear for comfort. And his hand suddenly thrust between my legs tells him just how much he's getting to me. Damn him for knowing me too well. Y'know? I thought I could hold out against him, but I think I just had too much to drink tonight. That and whatever the fuck he drugged me with. I'm confused as fuck and actually one step away from askin' the sadistic bastard to fuck me.  
  
And I don't bottom for anybody, I don't care how fuckin' hot they are.  
  
Maybe I can convince him to untie me. Then I can knock him on his ass, have a little revenge, and get the fuck outta here. But that's not what I wanna do. Fucking bastard has me right where he wants me, leaving me curious, wanting to see what else he's got in mind. Wondering if it'll lead to something physical between us. Hoping, at least.  
  
I really hate it when my dick takes over.  
  
No, it's more of the same. His fist, the back of his hand, his knuckles, over and over again. I don't want him to stop, but it fucking hurts, too. Nothing like bein' in a bar fight where it's all give and take. I can't defend myself and at this point, I don't know if I even want to. I can feel blood running down my chin like a red river, can smell it, taste it on my lips. Every time I think I can't be any more turned on, he does something new.  
  
He's not blind. He can see how much damage he's already done. And there's his tongue, tracing its way across my chin, lapping up the blood like a bitch in heat. I can feel how hard he is as he presses against me, tryin' to get every last drop. Raspy, warm, and moist. It stings when he aggravates the wounds he's taken such joy in causing. Fuck, it feels good, though. He'll be drinkin' from this fountain a while, I think. I've always been a good bleeder.   
  
"Mmmm... taste so good, James..."  
  
Ah, now we get to the romantic part of the evening. Why am I not surprised? He's always been some kinda study in contrast. Why not have tenderness right along with punishment? It kinda makes the difference between them blur after a while, though. Like they're both one and the same. Was that his intention all along? Is that the point of this lesson? Fuck, I don't need to be any more confused and thrown off by him, but I can't fuckin' help it. He's so very good at what he does.  
  
Well, whaddya know? He did let me go. After I yank off the blindfold and backhand him across his arrogant face, I'm so fuckin' torn. Do I leave and run the risk of our little lesson ending? Or do I stay and willingly give in to whatever the sick fucker's got in mind? I've got an adrenaline rush from hell and am more turned on by him roughing me up than I ever was by someone sucking my cock. Where the fuck did he learn this? And how in the hell did he know I'd react this way?  
  
All I wanna do now is give him a taste of his own medicine. I wanna know what it's like to have him at my mercy like he had me. Bringing him to the brink of ecstasy through physical violence alone. See if his reactions are like my own. To have that kind of power over someone must be fucking great. Maybe it'll happen tonight and maybe it won't. But something tells me I'm gonna be teaching my own little class before too much longer.  
  
* * *  
  
Aprendiz (Apprentice)  
  
By Alejandro Sanz   
  
Tus besos saben tan amargos (Your kisses taste so bitter)  
  
Cuando te ensucias los labios (When you soil your lips)  
  
Con mentiras otra vez. (With lies again.)  
  
Dices que te estoy haciendo dano (You say that you I am hurting you   
  
Que con el paso de los anos (That with the passage of the years)  
  
Me estoy haciendo mas cruel (I am becoming crueler)  
  
Y es que yo nunca crei que te veria (I never thought I would see you)  
  
Remendando mis heridas (Mending my wounds)  
  
Con jirones de tu piel. (With shreds of your skin.)  
  
De ti aprendio mi corazon (My heart learned from you)  
  
De ti aprendio mi corazon (My heart learned from you)  
  
Y ahora no me reproches (So don't reproach me now)  
  
Que no sepa darte amor (That I don't know how to love)  
  
Me has ensenado tu (You taught me)  
  
Tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir (You were my teacher to make me suffer)  
  
Si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendi de ti (If sometimes I was bad, I learned from you)  
  
No digas que no entiendes (Don't say you don't understand)  
  
Como puedo ser asi (How I can be this way)  
  
Si te estoy hacienso dano (If I'm hurting you)  
  
Lo aprendi de ti (I learned from you)  
  
Me has ensenado tu (I learned from you)  
  
Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti (Damn my innocence and damn you)  
  
Maldita la maestra (Damn the teacher)  
  
Y maldito el aprendiz (And damn the apprentice)  
  
Maldigo lo que amo (I damn everything I love)  
  
Y te lo debo te lo debo a ti. (And I owe it all to you, all to you)  
  
Y ahora me duelen tus caricias (And now your caresses hurt me)  
  
Por que noto que tus manos (Because I notice that your hands)  
  
Son cristales rotos (Are broken crystals)  
  
Bajo mis pies. (Under my feet)  
  
Dices que te estoy haciendo dano (You say that you I am hurting you)  
  
Que con el paso de los anos (That with the passage of the years)  
  
Me estoy haciendo mas cruel (I am becoming crueler)  
  
Pero es que nunca crei que te veria (I never thought I would see you)  
  
Remendando mis heridas (Mending my wounds)  
  
Con jirones de tu piel (With shreds of your skin)  
  
De ti aprendio mi corazon (My heart learned from you)  
  
De ti aprendio mi corazon (My heart learned from you)  
  
Y ahora no me reproches (So don't reproach me now)  
  
Que no sepa darte amor (That I don't know how to love)  
  
Me has ensenado tu (You taught me)  
  
Tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir (You were my teacher to make me suffer)  
  
Si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendi de ti (If sometimes I was bad, I learned from you)  
  
No digas que no entiendes (Don't say you don't understand)  
  
Como puedo ser asi (How I can be this way)  
  
Si te estoy hacienso dano nina (If I'm hurting you)  
  
Lo aprendi de ti (I learned from you)  
  
Me has ensenado tu (I learned from you)  
  
Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti (Damn my innocence and damn you)  
  
Maldita la maestra (Damn the teacher)  
  
Y maldito el aprendiz (And damn the apprentice)  
  
Maldigo lo que amo (I damn everything I love)  
  
Y te lo debo te lo debo a ti (And I owe it all to you, all to you) 


End file.
